girls,girls,girls!
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: ONESHOT HXM yuri* los que digan que haruka es hombre favor de morirse gracias :3


hola mis queridos lectores de cajon y los de closet*si esos que no dejan review* ya que mi impulso de idiotez es muy grande me atrevi a escribir este Oneshot de Haruka y michiru con el fin de distraerlos y divertirlos,les mando un beso ojala no me maten* se pone una charola para ezquivar los tomatasos D: por cierto en el sonido del piano les traeere yuri! *se pone un imperneable y se sube a una lancha

DECLAIRMER personajes de naoko,la historia es mia y se me ocurrio en la borrachera de mi cumpleaños n_n

pd:para los que digan que haruka es hombre por favor matense y unj saludo especial a los que dejan sus fic incompletos despues de 3 años neta TUTUTUTUTU(8)

ya bane :osaka,hotaru,hitomi,alucard,rodrigo etc besos y bendiciones

 **Después de una agotadora tarde de compras por todo el centro comercial del distrito juuban la feliz familia Tenoh se encontraba caminado por el estacionamiento de la plaza, una rubia que no podía con las mil y un bolsas gigantes de compras "importantísimas "de su sirena, maquillaje,zapatos,bolsos,ropa para los niños, una maleta de lujo para el viaje de graduación de Hotaru y una sudadera rojo con amarillo de la porche para ella, haciendo mil y un malabares con las bolsas logro sacar las llaves del no muy "potente" jeep patriot color negro que había adquirido para esas ocasiones familiares y a regaños de su sirena de sentar cabeza respecto a la velocidad, poniendo las bolsas con sumo cuidado ante la mirada inquisidora de michiru y acomodándose en el asiento del conductor poniéndose sus gafas de aviador color café y mirando por el retrovisor para encontrándose con la mirada burlona de un pequeño leo y la tímida sonrisa de mazihay mientras una kira aburrida miraba por la ventana,salieron del dichoso estacionamiento para encontrar las calles abarrotadas y el tráfico a vuelta de rueda, pensó en su fiel coupe porche amarillo, pequeño, liviano y rápido como un rayo perfecto para escapar del odioso tráfico, pero no estaba metida en ese maldito tanque de guerra! Suspiro resignada, los segundos parecían horas ahí, puso un poco de música en el radio, miraba con la mirada perdida el camino a casa apretó los puños en el volante haciendo que sus nudillos palidecieran, miró al auto de junto un hombre de unos 45 años, calvo junto a un chico de apariencia muy torpe que iba con su iPod y su estúpida boca abierta y agradeció a los dioses no tenerlo cerca porque si no ya lo hubiera golpeado, la rubia comenzaba a perder los estribos hasta que algo en la radio llamo su atención y el resto de la familia.**

 **-HOY! HOY! EL DISTRITO DE JUUBAN REDBULL PRESENTA,TRACTO CAMIONES MOUNSTRO EN LLAMAS! A TODA VELOCIDAD! TAMBIEN HERMOSAS EDECANES QUE TAMBIEN HECHARAN LLAMAS! YA DIJIMOS VELOCIDAD EN LLAMAS!? 10:30 PM!BOLETOS EN LAS ENTRADAS DEL AUTODROMO DEL DISTRITO!**

 **NIÑOS-PAPA!VAMOS!VAMOS! SIIII!?*coro**

 **Michiru-NO!*antes de que haruka pudiese decir "si"*y mirando a la rubia atónita**

 **Haruka-pero, porque?**

 **Michiru-no es lugar para los niños y en segunda estarán esas aquerosas modelos que te acosaban cuando corrias…**

 **Haruka-no creo que traigan a las mismas,a demás que podría salir mal?**

 **Michiru*planteando el fin del mundo,muerte y destrucción *como cuando haruka cocinaba pero a la milésima potencia sin contar el peligro para su pequeños retoñitos***

 **Haruka-michiru,las probabilidades de un accidente asi son 1 en un millón**

 **Michiru-mira Tenoh,mas te vale no ir ni mucho menos llevar a los niños si no quieres pasar tra temporada en el sofá..sin contar que se volverán a cortar ciertos"servicios" a demás ya avanzo el trafico conduce!**

 ***la rubia se encogio de hombros,manejo,pero no podía dejar de sentir as miradas de sus hijos suplicantes, llegaron a casa y una probe haruka cargaba como camello las cuantiosas compras dejándolas en la sala**

 **Leo-chicas tengo un plan para ir al rally de camiones mounstro en llamas!**

 **Mazihay-como leo?sabes como es mama michiru…**

 **Kyra-y papa haruka de agachon y mandilón..**

 **Leo-uds listas a la hora de la siesta,tenemos que ir!**

 ***la tarde transcurrio,cenaron en silencio y las miradas cómplices de los pequeños no faltaron**

Setzuna-chicas hoy tengo una cena llegare algo tarde…*comiendo su ramen delicadamente

Haruka-ha! Setzuna tiene una cita,ya te hacia falta,pobre sujeto encintrara telaraauuuchh!*pizoton de Michiru que la miraba con furia por referirse asi de la pobre y solitaria setzuna

Michiru-que bien set,tienes permiso de tomarte todo el "tiempo" que quieras!

Hotaru-yo debo hacer unas practicas antes de graduarme y no se a que hora salga…

Michiru-tranquila hime chan,solo no vengas conduciendo con sueño como alguien que conozco*mira a Haruka que aun se miraba adolorida el pie.

*terminaron de cenar en silencio,Haruka cobijo a los pequeños y les conto un cuento mientras Michiru tocaba dulcemente el violín para arrullarlos,eran las 8:40pm y el feliz matrimonio estaba en su cama dándose tiernos besos mientras ambas iban cediendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

*9:50pm,leo caminaba despacito a la habitación de sus padres,setuzuna se bañaba y hotaru había salido hace 30 minutos todo era perfecto,entro despacio a la comoda recamara,para encontrar a su madre dormida profundamente dormida al igual que a su padre,jalo la manga de la pijama de la rubia pero solo recibió un gruñido,tomo aire y comenzó a agitar despacio a la rubia que se giro,genial pensó el rubio,la agito un poco mas fuerte suplicando a los dioses que su mama no se despertara..

Haruka-NO GLORIA TREVI DEJAME EN PAZ! D:

LEO- o_o SHHH!silencio papa,papa,queremos ir a lo de redbull*susurrando

Haruka volteo a ver a su esposa que dormia inmersa en sus sueños,se levanto para vestirse después de 10 minutos los cuatro caminaban despacio saliendo de puntitas cin los zapatos en las manos,se subieron al convertible y condujeron al autódromo que conocían a la perfeccion,las luces y juegos pirotécnicos iluminaban el lugar,normalmente las carreras de la rubia eran en la tarde asi que ver asi el gran autódromo los emociono mas,comparon los boletos,haruka le compro a leo una gorra para beber dos sodas,a kyra le compro un casco con llamas y a la pequeña mazu un peluchito de tractor y una bandera a cuadros, caminaron hasta encontrar sus lugares,muchas miradas ban a la rubia,miradas de asombro,suspiros y admiración iban a ella,se sentaron esperando el coeminzo del show,abrió una banda que tocaba girls girls girls demotley crue mientras un gupo de sensuales chicas bailaba una coreografia,cosaque hacia que leo y la rubia babearan sacando miradas e enojo de sus hijas,mare o mas bien padre e hijo miraban idiotizados a la chicas hasta que mazihay los saco de su trance

Mazihay-esa no es hotaru?*señalando a la pelinegra que se encontraba acompañada de un guapo muchachito castaño de ojos grices,era devon blackmoon

Haruka-matar a quien toque a himechan,matar*pensando y caminando hasta posarse frente a la feliz pareja,la pelinegra palidecio

Haruka-conque practicas he?*mirando con odio a devon que trago saliva audiblemente

Hotaru-no estamos haciendo nada malo y a demás tu no tenías permiso de estar aquí y menos exponiendo a mis hermanos!"

Haruka-mchiru me dio permiso!

Hotaru-ok le llamare para decirle que están bien

Haruka-no es necesario hime chan*descubierta

Hotaru-insisto papa no quiero que mama Michiru se de cuenta que falta su esposo y sus amados hijos..

Haruka le regalo una mirada de odio al chico blackmoon y camino a donde había dejado a sus hijos

Haruka-te quiero en casa en cuanto esto termine y ati te estare vigilando…*mirando al chico de manera desafiante este se encogio y asintió con la cabeza,ya había oído los rumores sobre los exnovios de Hotaru que desaparcian misteriosamente y eran encontrados semanas después en hospitales fuera de la ciudad…la rubia regreso con sus pequeños hijos,para ver como un grupo de mountro tractores

Comenzaban a acelerar al ritmo que sus motores rugían a todo lo que daban,el show estaba por comenzar,los integrantes d ela fugitiva familia se agarraba a los asientos con premura,Haruka y leo tragaron saliva audiblemente cuando una chica en mini short y camisa de redbull muy corta y escotada levantaba la bandera a cuadros incicando que podrían comenzar,una camioneta comenzaba a retroceder y a acelerar en dirección de un camión gigante impactando de manera estruendoza,piezas de ambos volaban por todas las direcciones,sin ver de donde había salido un autobús escolar pintado con camuflaje militar chocaba contra la camioneta jeep gigante por las llantas y ya sin defensa por el golpe anterior,el autobús escolar se volcó por la fuerza del jeep volcándose e incendiándose,otros 3 camones luchaban entre si y las chispas y sonidos estruendosos acompañados de los gritos de susto y exitacion de los presentes que abrían la boca en cada embestida cada vez mas violenta y aparatosa.

Mazyhay-papa Haruka! Esas personas están bien?

Haruka-si pequeña,por dentro están muy reforzados esos vehículos*queriendo convencerse de ello también a ella y tragando saliva*

Kyra-porque nunca hiciste eso!?

Haruka-1.-solo me gusta correr,2.-jamas me había pasado por la cabeza3.-tu madre hubiera muerto infartada si en la f1 siempre se desmayaba en mis competencias imagínate si hiciera esto…

Leo-mira que golpazo se van a dar!

*todos volvean a ver el infernal panorama de un cementerio de camiones,humers,jeeps y algún que otro sedan en llamas mientras 3 tracto camiones en pie se preparaban para embestirse brutalmente,toda la familia teno kaioh abria los ojos como platos

Leo-que buen golpe papa! Ahhh?!

*la rubia caía al suelo con una mueca de dolor y un chichon enorme en la cabeza,los pequeños alzaron la mirada odiando hacerlo ya que querían ver la colision de los veiculos*

Leo-ahora si ya nos cargo la..

Mazyhay-mama Michiru!

*el agua marina que llevaba puesto un bonito conjunto fresco de algodón color blanco,con una suave bata color azul celeste,miraba a sus hijos con desaprobación y miraba a su esposa que yacia en el suelo*

Michiru-estan castigados*molesta

Kira-tambien esta hime chan!

Michiru-entonces serán 4 niños castigados..

*la rubia se levanto por partes y sobándose la cabeza,agradeció a los dioses del ilimpo que todos estuvieran viendo el estruendoso choque de maquinas de guerra y no vieran aquello.

Michiru-y bien?

Haruka-venimos a cuidar a hime chan y además que haces aquí?como supiste que estábamos aquí precisamente este lugar

Michiru-intuicion femenina,radar antizorras ayudaron un poco…*escondiendo el deep aqua mirror después de soplarle como si fuera un revolver

Haruka-tu maldito aparatejo traidor! Te odio!*mirando al espejo

Michiru-alguien debe buscar un apartamento por una buena temporada si no quiere dormir con el perro o el sotano ya que la sala es muy lujosa…

Haruka-yo se que no debíamos venir,pero eso no te da derecho en golpearme en el kokoro :c

Michiru-ah no y exponer a nuestros hijos! Hasta hime chan esta aquí adivinar donde este me pobre bebe!

Haruka-tu pobre bebe esta con devon blackmoon!

Michiru-de seguro vino a cuidarla de su torpe padre!

Haruka-no! Ellos están en una cita y yo creo que si un accidente hubiera pasado ya hubiera matado al mocoso ese jijo de su,,

Michiru-HARUKAA!

Haruka-enserio! La estaba abrazando mucho! Asi como cuando yo te abrazaba cuando quería..

Michiru-otra palabra mas y te ahorco*todos voltean incluyendo a las chicas en short y los que estaban en los autos*

Haruka-etto,vamos a la casa mañana saldremos en la televisión…y ya me imagino los encabezados

Leo-michiru kaioh enloquece y quiere matar a su hermosa familia!*pensando en vender la exclusiva y comprarse una minimoto*

Michiru-estaras mas castigado!

Leo-me lleva :c

Mazuhay-ya vámonos mama,ya llegaron los paparazzi!

*la familia caminaba lentamente fingiendo que nada paso y evitando a los paparazzis,Michiru abrazaba a Haruka y sonreía para demostrar que no "había pasado nada"

Haruka-ahora si me abrazas!?

Michiru-no tiendes a la suerte tenoh,nomas llegando a casa vas a ver!

Haruka-me mataras?

Michiru-estoy pensando en donde comenzar a cavar..

Haruka D:

Kiera-nosotros despertamos a papa!*llorando

Michiru-lo hablaremos en casa y ella muy obediente

*llegando al estacionamiento la rubia sintió un alivio al ver que tendría que irse en su auto ya que Michiru traía la camioneta,quizá en ese trayecto sus hijos pudieran ablandar el corazón de su amada y convencerla de un castigo menor

Haruka-niños vayan con su mama,para que yo pueda meditar mi error en el camino… n_n

Michiru-eso si que NO tenoh!,tu no vas sola a ningún lado,eres capas de escapar y terminar en mexico o Italia!

Haruka-descubrio que quizá escape dam!*pensando*

Haruka-etto no kaiohssei soy incapaz*cara de quien no mata una mosca* a demás quien conducirá mi auto? Leo aun no tiene licencia *ya salve mi trasero* :3

Michiru-previendo eso…SAL SETZUNA!

Haruka-TUUU… ya sabia que no podias tener una cita… te odio :/

Setzuna-adivina quien va a manejar ese hermoso convertible a 50 km por hora SI HORA!

+la rubia lloraba no podía oir eso,había tomado una posición fetal mientras leo sentía que su corazón se quebraba!

Setzuna-voy a poner música horrible y 80tera en ese hermoso estéreo con bocinas beats oh siii

Haruka-para por favor! Para!

Leo-ya mejor danos un balazo!

Setzuna-voy a re pintarlo en un bello color ROSA! Y le pondré un hermoso logo de Barbie

*la rubia sentía como sus oídos sangraban,las fuerzas la abandonaban…la sola imagen de esas horribles cosas le entumían la razón y le helaban la sangre,preferiría que Michiru le pidiera el divorcio,se quemara su casa,incluso vovler a la prehistoria donde había adoptado un pequeño tenohrosaurio rex :3

Michiru-aun no es suficiente setzuna…*tomando con todas sus fuerzas a Haruka*

Setzuna-sera un placer…*la morena camino a la rubia y la tomo por la barbilla y le mostro un enorme sticker que decía 1 LOVE ONE DIRECTION,fan #1

Haruka-espera! Espera! Setzuna! ZETZUNA! NOOOOOOO!

*mayo 2017 Haruka tenoh aun esta en el psiquiátrico….


End file.
